


Comfort and Joy

by aimless38



Series: Moving On [21]
Category: Weiß Side B (Manga)
Genre: Backstory, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4380941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimless38/pseuds/aimless38
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Early Side B. Michel is stuck in the hospital on Christmas, but Chloe is there to make things a little brighter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort and Joy

The darkened room provided no comfort at all. The beeping of monitoring machines overly loud in the stillness. A small figure lay huddled in bed trying to find a comfortable position to sleep.

Christmas Eve and he was stuck here. Body aching and head pounding from a concussion.

Visiting hours had come and gone. Feeling sorry for himself the occupant in the bed gave in to his tears.

The clock struck twelve and it brought no joy at all.

Things had changed.

Side A was missing and presumed dead. Free along with his team had simply vanished during a mission.

Now it was up to those left to take up the slack. To become hunters that stalked those that were above the law.

But he hadn’t been ready. Unprepared for the task he’d panicked and become a target. Beaten and bloody he’d been thrown into a water filled drainage ditch to drown and more than likely freeze to death.

He’d been lucky…extremely lucky. A certain blond had dispatched the target and his body guards. Found his team mate and rushed him to the hospital.

Now wounds treated, hypothermia under control and dosed with antibiotics he lay there alone. Painkillers were not administered. Head wounds did not warrant the risk.

He tried to sleep…he really did. But it was impossible.

He hated being alone. Plus it was Christmas! He missed Free. The older assassin had always brought him a gift at the holidays. A stuffed toy or game. All which were still lovingly kept in his room.

Free was gone. The thought unbearable. He missed his big friend. He missed Weiss A. Crown had always been so nice to him. Protective like an older brother.

Oh he didn’t see them much at all. They had their own lives. But when he did it was worth remembering.

KR and Nana visited him hours earlier. They hoped for his speedy recovery and got a mission briefing. They even wished him a Merry Christmas. But he did not feel the same kind of affection as he did with the others in the household. It seemed stilted and too formal.

He wished Chloe was here too. He knew that the young man needed to blow off some steam after the mission. So he’d disappeared to some club or another to party.

Miserably he curled into a little ball despite all his aches and the pain of cracked ribs.

So sunk in his melancholy he didn’t hear the door open.

“Michel are you awake?” A voice whispered into the dimness of the room.

Michel sniffled and rolled over in bed. He blinked at the slightly open doorway.

“C…Chloe?” Michel rasped. His voice rough with tears and throat aching from the strangle hold the target’s bodyguard held him in as he beat the young man to a pulp.

“Yeah…thought you could use some company. How are you feeling?” Chloe came all the way into the room. The door shut behind him and he walked to Michel’s bedside.

“Like I got the shit beat out of me.” Michel tried to smile despite the bruises that decorated his face.

Chloe reached out a slender hand and brushed the flaxen curls from Michel’s forehead. It completely pissed him off that the young man had been abused like this. In fact he’d almost lost it when he saw Michel’s limp form floating face down in that ice water filled ditch.

~*~

It was a good thing the thug that did it had already been killed. Or the seemingly delicate blond would have taken a lot of joy in drawing out the asshole’s death. By the time Michel had been dragged up the muddy slope his lips were tinged blue and he wasn’t breathing.

Frantic mouth to mouth and a hastily murmured prayer had Michel coughing and spitting up the noxious water. Chloe wrapped him in his coat and rushed him to the hospital. Alarming was the fact that he wasn’t even shivering despite the freezing temperatures.

Hours later Michel was stabilized and moved to a private room. He’d be there for several days to make sure his injuries were not more serious. Chloe worried and paced as he waited for news from the doctors. Nana and KR arrived just as it was announced Michel could have visitors.

Chloe needed to get out of there. He needed to let off some steam. Lose himself in drink and dancing and pretty boys and their grasping attention. So as his boss and his second in command went to talk to the injured boy Chloe fled.

~*~

Now as he observed Michel’s tear stained face he knew that his selfishness at leaving was the worst thing he could have done.

Still Chloe hoped to make it up to the young man.

“Merry Christmas.” Chloe bent and placed a kiss on Michel’s flushed forehead.

“Not very merry is it?” Michel’s split lip trembled as he tried to hold in his sadness.

“Maybe I can fix that.” Chloe stroked Michel’s face carefully avoiding the purpling bruises.

Chloe opened the large bag he’d brought in with him. Michel temporarily forgot his misery and watched curiously.

First out was a miniature Christmas tree complete with small ornaments. Chloe placed it on the bedside table and plugged it in. Twinkling with multicolor lights it chased the gloomy shadows from the room.

Next came a merry white trimmed red stocking filled to bursting with small gaily wrapped gifts. A pair of candy canes peeking out the top. It was hung on the drawer handle below the tree.

Then a larger gold foil wrapped package with a big shiny green bow. It was placed on the table beside the tree. Chloe sat down on the edge of the bed and waited expectantly. Michel looked at it all and smiled in awe at Chloe.

“You did this for me? I…I…don’t…” Michel stuttered. Then overcome with emotion he flung himself at Chloe and buried his face in the platinum blond’s neck and cried.

“Shhhh…its ok Michel. I’m here. I never should have left you alone. I’m sorry.” Chloe held the sobbing young man close until the tears slowed and Michel pulled slightly away.

“Ow…ow…hurts.” Michel sniffled.

“Then lay back down silly. You have a present to open.” Chloe helped Michel back to a prone position and then slightly raised the bed.

Michel wiped his nose and face on the wad of tissues handed to him and took the wrapped box from his team mate. He slowly unwrapped the fancy paper. Not because he had much self restraint but due to the fact that he was very sore and bruised.

Michel squeaked when he saw what was inside. “A Playstation 2? You got me a playstation 2? Oh Chloe thank you!” Michel reverently stroked the box. He further squealed when the Christmas stocking yielded several of the hottest games and some designer chocolates. All of which would have to wait until he was feeling better.

Michel yawned and winced as it pulled at his injuries.

“You need some sleep. Here I’ll take these and put them back on the table.” Chloe took the packages and helped Michel to settle. He lowered the bed and thanked God that Michel was still with them.

“Are…are you going to leave?” Michel hesitated.

“Do you want me to?” Chloe whispered.

“No…please stay. I don’t like being alone.” Michel sighed.

“Don’t worry I’m not going any where.” Chloe reached one more time into the now empty bag then climbed into the bed. He placed his arms around the smaller teen. “I thought you might be wanting this.”

Michel’s eyes filled once more as he looked at what Chloe held out to him. It was a somewhat worn looking brown teddy bear. It was one of the first gifts Free had ever given him. It now sported a large red and green striped bow around its plushy neck.

“Thank you Chloe…thank you so much.” Michel’s voice trembled.

“Merry Christmas Michel. Get some rest. I’ll watch over you.” Chloe kissed the top of Michel’s tousled head.

“Merry Christmas Chloe.” Michel sleepily replied as he drifted off. Finally able to rest.


End file.
